Mother Earth
by Mepphylover
Summary: Mother Earth doesn't have many friends. Most of them are the Guardian's. Including Bunny. Pitch has to come along and ruin it.(I'm not really good at summarys but I promise it'll be good.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, so please review and tell me how I did. Please and thank you!**

* * *

I didn't know why they summoned me. I was nothing like them. Not believed in by most people. Not a Guardian.

I knew the majority of them, but one didn't recollect any past memories._ He must be Jack Frost, _I thought to myself.

When North told me why he had called upon me, a faint smile appeared on my lips. It was for a Christmas party. I gladly accepted. He told me many other holiday spirits were going to attend and many more.

North had me attend all of his celebrations when I could. I enjoyed them but ended up in a corner watching all the other beings mingle. I wasn't hurt by the outcome and instead I would sneak out and return to my territory: a quiet place out in the woods. Me being Mother Earth. But most called me Earth for short.

I enjoyed the outside, quiet, and being alone. I knew by the end of the night that would be where I'd end up.

I stayed and helped the Guardians set up. I enjoyed talking to the newest member, Jack. He was kind and I immediately had a delightful conversation with him about the weather.

While I was off by myself, I heard the thumping of feet behind me and knew who it was before I heard his voice.

"So how've you been, Earth?" He said it with an Australian accent. I turned, facing the Easter Bunny.

"Good. And you Bunny?"

"I've been better. North knows I'm always busy painting eggs." As he says this, he pulls out a white egg and paintbrush. I giggled.

"Bunny, do you carry eggs wherever you go?"

"'Course I do. I have to color millions of eggs and I need to paint as many as I can when I'm out." He took out another white egg, holding it out to me."You wanna paint one?"

"Sure."I laughed, taking the egg in my hands. He fiddled to find another brush, but before he could find one, I had already decorated it in fine, elegant greenery. When he looked up, he just smiled at me and gave a chuckle.

"I think you should come back and help decorate every egg." He took the egg from me. I smiled up at him.

"The party's going to get started soon. We better hurry." North's voice carried throughout the entire room. Bunny and I looked around at all the busy yeti's and baby fairy's.

"He's right", Bunny said."We should get back to work." With that, he left. I continued hanging decorations.

* * *

I didn't see anyone I could have a conversation with, so I stood in a far corner, planning how to make my escape. The Guardian's were talking to others around them.

No one seemed to notice as I crept out the large door, thankfully. Once I was home free, I quickly retreated to my territory.

My home was in a remote forest. It stayed there, waiting for my return. I sighed in relief as I reached the lake near it. I was sure no one would care about me not being there. Besides, if they did, they would brush it off. I always did this. Run off without a word. No one ever came looking for me.

That's why I was surprised to hear feet hopping up behind me. I wasn't surprised, though, when I realized it was Bunny.

"Where've you been, mate? I was lookin' for ya' and couldn't see ya' anywhere." Bunny sat down next to me in the grass.

"I guess I wasn't in the party mood. Sorry, Bunny." I looked up at him, smiling.

"'s okay, Earth. I was just wondering where you were." He put a paw on my shoulder."Ya wanna come back? North brought out some of the games right before you left."

"No thanks. I want to stay here if that's fine."

"'Course it is. You want your time alone. I understand." He rested his paws on either side of him, leaning was a moment of silence.

"So, why did you want to see me?" I asked. His ears flattened on his head. He seemed embarrassed. Out of his pocket he pulled a beautifully decorated egg with floral patterns painted on all sides. Topping it was a red bow. My mouth hung open in shock."It's beautiful, Bunny."

If he could blush, I'm sure he would have."Thanks. It's your Christmas present. Couldn't wrap it so...here ya go." He handed it to me. I smiled.

"Thank you,"I said.

"You're welcome, Earth. Well, I better get goin' before the others know I'm gone. See ya'." He waved, tapped his foot on the ground, opening a hole that lead to North's territory, and left.

I looked at the egg in my hands. Now that I looked at it more carefully, I saw that the floral patterns created a heart.

I sighed. Bunny did this for me and I didn't even think about making him a present. That was the first thing on my list to do when I went inside.

As I got up to stand, I felt like I was being watched. Looking around, I saw nothing. It was already dark out, I felt like the shadow's were watching my every move. I only knew one person that could control the shadow's.

"Pitch," I called.

"How'd you know, Earth?" The responce came from behind me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review! PM me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry this took forever. I've been facing writers block. I know where I want this to go and all but... I forget things. I'm human. Thanks for being patient and all.**

*****This chapter is short! Sorry.**

* * *

I turned to face him. The King of Nightmares. Pitch Black. His presence had me on the edge of a meltdown.

"What could you possibly want with me?" I hissed. His face took on an amused expression.

"I just came to see how you were doing, Earth. Is that too much to ask?" He stepped closer to me than comfortable.

"Yes. Now, get out before I make you, Pitch." I turned, storming off to my house. He reappeared infront of me, moments later.

"You can't hide from your nightmares, Earth. They'll always come back to haunt you. That's what I told you the very first day we me-"

"Don't you dare bring it up, Pitch. I know what you said that day. And I'll never forget it. Now, leave, or so help me I'll-"

He sighed."Fine, Earth. I'll go, but I want to check up on you every so often." He leaned in."In case you change your mind."

"I never will, so don't count on it." He chuckled.

"You and I are so much alike, Earth." His hand came up and cupped my cheek."You know my door is always open for you."

I kept my voice low when I said,"Go, Pitch." A vine came up from the soil and circled around his ancle. He only smiled at my threat.

"Say 'hi' to the Easter Bunny for me." Before I could ask what he meant, he vanished into the shadows. I stood there, looking at the spot where he had stood. When I finally regained my sence, I ran to my house. Not looking back as I slammed the door behind me. I leaned my back to it and slid down to the floor.

I started crying.

Once I stopped, I got up and headed up stairs to my bed. Bunny's egg still cradled in my hands. I, reluctantly, set it down on my dresser.

I looked at it once more before laying down in my bed."Hopefully, I don't have any nightmares," I whispered, turning off the light.

* * *

I woke up with no worries. During the night, no evil dreams came. I was happy for this.

But what haunted me most was what Pitch said.'Say 'hi' to Bunny for me.'

I knew he was up to no good. Everything he did was no good, but still. I learned that the hard way when he...

No. He won't do it to me ever again. Now that I have powers to defend myself. And if he does do something to my friends, I'll make him pay.

I wouldn't ever let him take away what he did me, hundreds of years ago, to someone else. Good thing I got a second chance.

* * *

My morning continued, as normal. Breakfast, dressing in my clothes, and strolling outside in the sun. My walks often brought me peace and serenity. Making everything seem in place.

I sighed, taking my spot on the ground near my favorite and only lake.

It was awhile before I heard the sound of footsteps from behind me. I whipped around, tangeling whoever it was in a mass of vines. I looked at him in shock. Bunny looked as confused as I felt."Oi, what's this for mate?"

The vines curled off of him and back into the soil."I-I'm sorry, Bunny. Forgive me." I turned back around. I whispered ,"I thought you were someone else."

"Who'd ya think I was?" he asked, hopping to my side and sitting down.

"N-no one. Just forget it." I shook my head. Clearing my thoughts wasn't easy, especially with Pitch's request fresh in my mind. I was about to say something else but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was the object of my fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this won't take as long! Enjoy.**

* * *

I tried not to gasp. He held his finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. I was stunned into obeying his orders. How dare he come here. I turned to Bunny, ready to tell him, but was stopped when Pitch made a swift movement with his finger across his throat. I gawked at him. Bunny noticed my silence and asked, "Is something wrong, Earth?"

I closed my mouth."No. Nothing's wrong Bunny. Um... do you think we can just go back to..." Where could we go that's safe? "To North's house?"

"Uh... Sure, Earth." He tapped his foot on the ground, causing a hole to open up in the earth. His hand, or paw, came out for me to grasp.

"Um– I'll just take my own way. But, thank you, Bunny." He gave me one last glance before jumping down his rabbit hole. I sighed closing my eyes.

"You never change, Earth." Pitch stood in front of me as I looked up."You care a lot for all of your friends. That's what I liked most about you."

"Shut your mouth, Pitch," I hiss."I tried to show you compassion but you just had to throw it away... Like me." I feel salty tears threatening to spill.

His hand came up to my cheek. His golden eyes stared into mine."I never intended for you to die that day, Earth. I wanted you to join me as my companion–"

"You wanted to use me. You knew I was going to become this." I gesture to my immortal form and jerk my face away from him.

"No. That's not it." He pauses."Have you ever thought that I wanted a friend too? What would a friend be good for if you outlived them and you stayed young forever?"

I turn to him."I don't know what they'd be good for but I'm not your friend. So you don't have to worry."

He stares at me for some time as if contemplating something."Do you remember that day?"

My brows furrow at the question."What?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday." He moves closer to me. I inch back until a shadow grabs my arms.

"What are you–" I was cut off.

"Would you care to watch our past with me?" Before I knew it, he had plunged me in darkness.

That day began to play out before my eyes.

_I sat by my lake, enjoying the morning light. I sighed, content._

_Suddenly, a dark shadow blocked my view. Looking up, I saw a dark man with strikingly yellow eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't scare me. Though that seemed to be his intent. I've been seeing shadows plenty of times lately. He must have controlled them._

_I might have been naïve but I said,"Hello." __He raised an eyebrow."Are you the one that sends me the shadows?"_

_He blinks, thinking."Yes. I have. Are you scared of them?"_

_I shake my head."No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Why should I be?" My eyes search his face for any signs._

Confusion_._

_"Hmm..." His hand comes up to scratch his chin. Then he lets out a sound of sudden realization._

_He kneels before me."How would you like to be my friend? Then all of the shadows that have been bothering you will go away."_

Hope_._

_He smiles. As if I'd actually consider his offer."No thank you." I say it right away. No thought needed._

_His smile falters. Then disappears all together._

Anger_._

_He might not fully show it but I can see it in his eyes. It's gone as soon as he asks, "Why not?"_

_"I don't want any friends. I'm fine on my own." Throughout my life everyone I loved ended up leaving me behind._

Fury_._

_He breathes in them out, containing his strong emotions."Then I guess there is no escaping it."_

_"Escaping wh–" My question was cut off by a pair of strong hands around my throat. I gasp for air. He has a hurt yet tired expression on his face. My fingers claw at his grey skin. Curse me for always chewing my nails. The small nubs barely drew any blood._

_My vision began to black out at times and my head began to hurt from lack of oxygen._

_"I'm sorry..."_

Indifference_._

_"...Earth."_

* * *

**Sparkely I hope this explains her back story. Hope you all liked it. I got a sudden burst of confidence! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long I've been busy doing... stuff. Ok, I've been procrastinating while watching/fangirling on YouTube. Enjoy!**

* * *

_My lifeless body fell to the cold soil that was under my feet. I didn't know it then, but after a few seconds the grass around me slithered to my corpse, clinging to it for dear life. He smiled at this._

_Hours later, as the moon began to rise, it's rays glowed bright on me._

_I felt myself come back to life. My heart began to beat a steady rhythm, my lungs brought in much needed air, and my eyes started to flutter open._

_I looked up to the moon._

_It told me who I was._

_"Mother Earth."_

I came back out of the nightmare gasping and sweating. I had never wanted to relive that horrible event ever again._  
_

The nightmares that held me evaporated into the shadows of the day. Their king stood in front of me, his facial expression showed no sign of any emotion. I looked up at him, tears beginning to form, clouding my eyesight.

"I only wanted a friend," he says. Then he kneels down like he did that day. I try to scoot away from him but his hands grab my arms, holding me in place. One of my vines come up and inch up my fingers, to my wrist, and then Pitch's hand.

He looked at my vine with utter distaste."I wanted you to be that friend of mine." He continued."If you said yes that day–"

"Which I didn't," I cut him off. He brushes it aside.

"Then I would have done what I did anyways."

"You would have killed me if I agreed to be your friend?" I was only able to whisper the question.

"Yes." I'm not satisfied with his answer.

Before he can say another word, I shake from his grasp, and run to my cabin. I kept a globe, that Bunny secretly gave me years ago, in my closet. I never found a purpose for it except to speak with the Easter spirit on few occasions in his Warren.

Now it was my only way of escape.

Pitch's nightmares chased after me, grabbing at my ankles, almost making me fall.

Luckily, I was too fast for them. My feet gracefully glided through the maze of the dark creatures, to my house, and up the stairs. My door was flung open and slammed behind me. On impulse, my vines covered up every possible way in my room.

I ran to my closet, searching for the small orb. It was laying under my green jacket. My fingers fumbled to grasp the round object. It was brought close to my chest in a desperate attempt of comfort as I whispered to it."To the North Pole."

"Not so fast." I heard it from behind me. My shoulder was grabbed as I was sucked into the portal.

* * *

**Sorry that this was a short chapter. I have a bad case of writers block and I don't want you guys left hanging. I'll try to update sooner next time!**


End file.
